


My Lovely Assistant Penn

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 6





	My Lovely Assistant Penn

"So are you fucking that guy later or what?"

Teller frowned at Penn as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Fucking whom?"

"Your volunteer for the needles trick," replied Penn with a smirk, sliding off his belt.

Teller's eyes narrowed, a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. "And why, pray tell, would I be fucking him?"

Penn raised an eyebrow at the man undressing across the room from him. "You know, I may not be as smart as you, but that doesn't make me a dumbass - I know very, very well what it looks like when you're hitting on someone."

Teller studied the younger man. "Do you now?"

Penn took off his shirt and walked over to Teller. "Don't play innocent with me, baby," he said with a grin, hooking one finger under the waistband of Teller's pants. Teller smirked up at him.

"No, I'm not going to fuck him," Teller murmured, one finger dancing light as a feather up Penn's naked torso.

"You sure about that?" Penn began to open Teller's pants. "It seemed like you wanted to, the way you were looking at him... touching him... he looked like he wanted it too."

"I did think he was kind of sexy," said Teller softly. The backs of his fingers brushed the side of Penn's face. "He kind of looked like you."

Penn grinned. "So you're looking for a _replacement_ then."

"You silly bastard, where the hell would I ever find a replacement for _you?"_

"On the street corner?" answered Penn with a laugh. "I'm basically just your assistant, you know."

Teller pushed his pants and underwear down, kicked them away along with his shoes and slipped out of his shirt. "You're goddamn right you're my assistant," he said, voice low and lust-filled, unbuttoning Penn's pants and sliding his hand down the front of them. "Now assist my ass with your dick."

Penn laughed and leaned in to capture Teller's lips in a powerful kiss, pinning Teller up against the wall, Teller's legs eagerly clasping around him. "Always the classy one," he murmured at Teller's mouth, both of them grinning. Teller pulled him into a soft, sensual kiss, caressing Penn's lips with his, making Penn groan into his mouth and Penn's cock throb against Teller's.

Penn lowered his mouth to Teller's neck and kissed it passionately, his teeth scraping at Teller's skin. He rocked his hips forward against the older man's, pressing their erections together, drawing soft groans from both of them. He continued to thrust against Teller, covering Teller's neck in kisses and bites as Teller sighed with pleasure.

After several moments of this, the pleasure in Teller's sighs became frustration. "What the hell are you waiting for," he groaned.

Penn smiled. "What, you don't like this?"

"Penn..."

"I'll stop if you don't like it."

"Don't you fucking _dare_."

"What're you gonna do if I stop? You gonna get Replacement Penn in here to fuck you?"

Teller sighed in anger. "I know I'm stating the obvious here, but Penn, you talk _entirely_ too fucking much." With that he produced a condom, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto Penn's hard cock in the space of a few seconds. Penn took the hint.

He lifted Teller's legs up higher, positioned himself at Teller's entrance and slid deep inside of Teller with a single thrust. Teller's legs pulled him in closer and the two men moaned into each other's mouths as Penn's hips resumed their rocking motion.

Penn's thrusts started off slow... he hoisted Teller up higher, angling his thrusts to hit Teller's prostate, massaging it with each stroke of his cock. Teller melted against the wall, fingernails digging into Penn's back, moaning up at the ceiling with pure pleasure. Penn smiled and lavished Teller's neck with kisses.

Gradually he began to rock his hips faster and harder, thrusting frantically into Teller. He gasped and cursed as he pounded Teller into the wall. Teller was cursing as well, unable to do anything more, his fingernails biting into Penn's skin.

Finally Teller let out a strangled noise, clutching Penn to him tightly as his come splattered both of their chests. Penn followed him over the edge, moaning Teller's name, thrusting deep inside of him.

After several seconds spent leaning into Teller and catching his breath, he pulled away, tossing the condom in the trash. He wondered briefly what the person who would clean this room later would make of that. But then it _was_ the '80s and who _wasn't_ fucking in their dressing rooms?

Teller sighed contentedly and Penn turned back to him. Teller smiled, pulling him closer again.

"You know I do that trick for you, right? Needles?" He kissed Penn softly. "I know how much you love it."

"Aw, so sweet of you," murmured Penn with a smile. "You hit on the volunteer for me too?"

"For fuck's sake, Penn, drop it or I _will_ replace your ass."

"Thought it was my dick you needed?"

Teller shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder..."


End file.
